


She Cares

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 抱持着理想要在 Louis 这里听到浪漫主义的一首诗，而 Louis 却只会冷着声音说你真不成熟。Louis 不会对她说的是，我在乎着你。双性转。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	She Cares

**Author's Note:**

> 一时脑热。本只想爽文一下，但状态不好直接走向 hurt/comfort 了。  
> 所以是个爽文与抒情交杂得有点奇怪难看的东西。  
> 写都写完了。  
> 一如既往感谢小茗的讨论<3

她听闻 Louis 的传闻太多：毫无争议全票当选的首位学生会女主席，无论在学生会还是生活中作风都强势到趋于尖酸；还有在大学生群体中永远不会缺位的情感生活绯闻——她是同性恋，她是双性恋，她是泛性恋，还是其他；她把女孩弄哭过（因为情感方面），也把男孩弄哭过（可能还有物理方面），谁都没法待在 Louis 的身边，她用完人就走，清晨以后就将对方甩得干干净净。好友聚会进入到深夜阶段时他们在烟酒中会聊本不该说出口的幻想，Harry 知道 Louis 是所有人都臆想的对象。

当然，最多的传闻还是 Louis 的臀部有多好。Harry 是在课前听到前座的两个男生聊起这个的。他们公然谈起对 Louis 臀部的肖想，露骨得让 Harry 非常恼火，她拍着男生们的间说“Hey hey hey 放点尊重”，然而又忍不住在 Louis 步入教室时盯着她的臀部看，过分的想象在她脑里火速炮制——那是自然的事。那晚她独自窝在宿舍里自慰时想的全是 Louis 的屁股。Harry 想 Louis 一定很冷淡，即便在床上，她也肯定只会像平常那样投来清水一样不夹杂任何态度的眼神。但 Harry 不介意那么多，她希望 Louis 坐在她的脸上，那饱满的双臀就这么填充 Harry 的视野，如此美好的景象，然后 Harry 一定会好好用她的舌头在 Louis 的阴唇用极力的舔舐表达她的仰慕。当然，如果 Louis 会给她点回应，那么更好。总之 Harry 直觉 Louis 是全校最大春梦对象。

同时她直觉自己是第二名。谦虚无用，上帝知道 Harry 从不会假装不知晓自己的魅力，也从来不会对自己生来如此而谦虚。想爬上她床的人太多，Harry 自己当然知道，她的拥抱与亲吻让他人脸颊发红、误以为是示好的爱意的信号，然后总招来不必要的麻烦——而她只是喜欢拥抱和亲吻而已，那真的没什么深层含义。她每天收到的调情信号堆得同角落的书一般高，而 Harry 只是孤单地躺在短得难以容下她长腿的单人床上想着 Louis 抚摸着自己的阴蒂。

Harry 发誓，这是今晚的最后一次。半小时后她还要到达派对会场，除去车程时间，还有十分钟允许 Harry 自慰。Louis 今晚也会去。Harry 的手伸进裙底里时想象那是 Louis 的手指，或舌头，在其他人不注意时，Louis 于房间角落挑开 Harry 极短的裙摆，直抵没有底裤阻挠的 Harry 的阴部。她猜测 Louis 是那种毫不留情直接往对方阴道塞入两三根手指的女孩。Harry 想她可以承受，毕竟现在她在派对开始前自慰就是为了这个——能好好承受 Louis。或许她有点自恋，没准 Louis 根本对她不会有感觉。但有准备总是好的。Harry 用三根手指狠力抽插着自己那早已湿润的阴道，念着“Louis Louis”快速达到高潮。

没空淋浴，她只能在床单上粗喘着气等待汗干，懒于为沾着透明体液的手指寻找纸巾，就这么让它擦上自己的大腿。Harry 知道自己闻起来糟糕，出门前她胡乱抓起一瓶香水试图覆盖身上的汗味与自慰的余味。

而她不可能在 Louis 眼前蒙混过关。午夜刚过，几乎所有人都为酒精而晕眩倾倒，狼狈地能抓住一个空地便倒下睡觉。而 Louis 是 Louis，她能够独自占据整块长沙发。她侧躺在沙发上抽着香烟，看到 Harry 踮着脚小心地从堆了几个趴在台阶上昏睡的人的楼梯上走下。Louis 吐一口烟，同时吐出 Harry 的名字呼唤着对方。被叫住的瞬间 Harry 想 Louis 是怎么知道她的，她瞬间好像就忘记了她所毫不谦虚的自己在校园中凭借着美丽与魅力而赫赫有名的事实。

她跨过地板上歪斜的人群朝 Louis 走去。事实上 Harry 的血液里也有不少酒精，她有些莽撞，最后被沙发脚绊倒，整个人倒在 Louis 的身上。还好那支香烟正被 Louis 举到耳边，否则可能会在 Harry 的脸蛋上灼出疤痕。

“你打招呼的方式真是特别，Harry”——她听到身下 Louis 这么说。她以为 Louis 会用膝盖将她顶开，或伸长手臂将她推下沙发，而 Louis 那没拿烟的手却是抚上了 Harry 大腿后侧的皮肤。她对 Harry 说你可遮不住，你闻起来完全是性的味道，同时她的手掌不在 Harry 的大腿流连，一路向上，在短裙下覆盖 Harry 的臀部。Harry 听身下的 Louis 继续说，你用错了香水，这种激烈的味道和你远不相称，你更适合甜的，Kitten。那声“Kitten”让 Harry 小腹一热，她不自觉地在 Louis 身上微幅摩擦，看上去像主动把屁股送进 Louis 的掌心。

她说她买错了香水，坦承自己赶来派对前随便抓了一瓶，因为……因为我忙着边想着你边抚摸自己，Louis。隐性的表白却得不到 Louis 的口头回应。Louis 的手摸进 Harry 的双臀间，食指与中指合并探入深处，她想要将 Harry 的丁字裤细带轻轻往旁边一拨，然后让手指挤入 Harry 的阴道，而 Louis 发现 Harry 根本没穿底裤。那是个惊喜。

“没穿内裤？你真是个脏女孩，Harry。”Louis 说着，另一手夹着烟将 Harry 一推，把压在她身上的女孩推倒、压在沙发的另一边。

如 Harry 所预想，跪在她身前的 Louis 毫不留情地直接用两根手指捅进她的阴道。它们在 Harry 的体内打圈、剪开，阴道外大拇指摩擦肿胀的阴蒂。同时 Louis 俯身，嘴唇隔着吊带衫亲吻 Harry 挺立的乳头。她这才注意到 Harry 也没穿内衣来。Louis 伸出舌头隔着轻薄的面料舔舐 Harry 的乳粒，同时埋在 Harry 阴道里的手指加速抽插，Harry 分泌的体液滋滋所响，流出阴道口滴落在她们身下的沙发上，刺激着阴蒂的拇指更是在不断火上浇油。等 Harry 的双腿缠上 Louis 的身体时，Louis 那只扶着 Harry 腰身的手来到 Harry 的肩膀上，它摘下一边吊带，让 Harry 的半边胸脯暴露在空气中，然后 Louis 边抽着烟边吮吸着 Harry 露出的胸脯，烟圈吐向 Harry，气流旋转在 Harry 的皮肤上，让她敏感乳首上的瘙痒再加一层。Harry 舒服得绷紧了腿背，准备出声时 Louis 叼着烟的那只手的拇指塞进她的嘴中，燃烧的烟头离 Harry 的面庞仅有危险的几厘米，抖落的烟灰洒在 Harry 的嘴角。

“其他人还在，别叫出声，Harry。”Louis 说，拇指在 Harry 口中和她的舌尖游戏。

然后 Louis 抽出她的拇指，将烟头随意摁在茶几上熄灭火光，这下她完全空出的这只手摘下 Harry 吊带衫的另一边，揉弄久久未被疼爱的另一边乳房。同时 Louis 的头颅下移，从 Harry 的胸前转移到 Harry 的双腿间。她不再用拇指去服侍 Harry 的阴蒂，而是，上帝，Louis 换上了她的舌尖，她的舌头像是灵活地在 Harry 充血的阴蒂上跳舞，下方是三根手指在湿润的阴道里快速地抽插。

当然， Harry 没坚持多久。Louis 仿佛看到了她逼近巅峰，于是加快了手中与口中的动作，甚至含着 Harry 的阴蒂轻轻向外扯。那刺激着 Harry 小腿抽筋着抵达高潮，温热的液体喷射在埋在她双腿间的 Louis 的面颊上，随着 Louis 在她高潮时仍未停下的阴道抽插，Harry 又扭着腰一股一股地射出更多，弄得素来冰冷又高傲的 Louis 脸蛋完全是腥味的一片污秽，而 Louis 此刻还咬着她颤抖的阴蒂。Harry 流着快感的眼泪呻吟与尖叫，完全不顾正处在公共场合的事实。顾不上那么多，Louis 让她感觉太好，她甚至大胆地摁着 Louis 的头想要 Louis 更用力地舔弄高潮后的她。她不知道自己怎么来的胆子。而 Louis 对 Harry 的淫荡很受用，她的嘴部滑到 Harry 的阴唇前，舌尖撑开两瓣肉片探入 Harry 身体里，和手指一起操着高潮后更紧致的阴道。

待高潮的冲击缓缓褪去，懒洋洋的 Harry 放松地张大双腿，看着腿间忙着取悦她的 Louis。天，她真的做到让 Louis 的嘴里和鼻子里都是她的味道了。仿佛洞穿了她的想法的 Louis 突然抬起头，撞上 Harry 高潮后迷离的目光，嘴巴放开 Harry 被不间断蹂躏的阴部，Louis 支起身凑上前，然后她放低嘴唇，贴上 Harry 那微张着想要问些什么的嘴唇，通过舌头将 Harry 自己的味道传给对方。在别人口中尝到自己腥咸的味道，那诡异地让 Harry 兴奋。而且那是 Louis，她参加派对前自慰时想着的 Louis，让她多少个夜晚希望让自己高潮不是自己的手指与假阴茎、而是 Louis 的手指的 Louis，是 Harry 幻想着能尽她可使出的全力去好好服侍的 Louis。噢，服侍 Louis，一直在单方面享受的 Harry 都忘了这个。

一只手搂上 Louis 的后颈，Harry 让另一只手挤进她和 Louis 的胸脯之间。Louis 的双乳正隔着丝绸吊带裙压在 Harry 的胸上。手指在吊带裙的边缘行走，接着 Harry 轻轻将它拨到一边，让 Louis 的乳房袒露着与她的相撞。夹在其间的手指捏上 Louis 的乳首，Harry 刮擦着说你已经很硬了 Louis，然后她的手掌捧起 Louis 的一边乳房，她挪动身子让嘴唇正好抵在 Louis 胸前位置，她舔过 Louis 胸口的纹身，然后吸入 Louis 的乳房，同时原本抱着 Louis 的手探入她的裙底，摸到 Louis 身着的丁字裤陷在早已湿透了的阴唇间。

Harry 的手指往阴唇间戳入，抵着丁字裤的细边顶进 Louis 火热的身体，她边浅浅地插入 Louis，边说：“让我也照顾你，Louis。”

趴在 Harry 身上的 Louis 跟着对方的手指摇晃起臀部，并顶着上半身将乳首送进 Harry 的口中。而她却说不要，至少等等，不要在这，回她家，在那里 Harry 想做什么都好。

于是衣衫不整的她们匆匆离开派对，踏出房子时 Harry 的胸脯还露在外面，被酒和高潮烧得脑袋昏沉的她懒散地不想去管，仿佛要把那记录着 Louis 吻痕的胸膛给所有人炫耀。坐进 Louis 的车子里她觉得身体好热，一手摸着自己的乳房另一手摸着裙底下，她在 Louis 的副驾驶位上放纵起来。Harry 调皮的行径很快得到了 Louis 的警告。

“我不喜欢别人在我车里留下她或他的体液，Harry。做个乖女孩，等我开到家。”Louis 说，然后她缓缓启动车。

而 Harry 却解下自己的安全带，侧身弯腰趴在 Louis 大腿上。她撩起 Louis 的丝绸裙，看到裙下未得到满足的阴部正夹着丁字裤一点点渗出兴奋的体液，顺着 Louis 阴部的褶皱滑下，积在驾驶位的座椅上，形成一小滩湿漉漉的暗色阴影。

“那么留下你的呢，Louis？你该不会介意吧？”

说完 Harry 的舌头就顶开 Louis 的阴唇，Louis 身体的味道直朝她口中涌去，又腥又甜。

就这样，她一路为 Louis 口交着直到车子抵达 Louis 的家。她听到 Louis 几次因为快感而踩下刹车，吸着 Louis 私处的嘴唇忍不住得意地扬起嘴角。还好 Louis 最后能让车子平稳安全且快速地到达家楼下。天知道她曾多少次边享受着别人的口交边开着车，想到这里 Harry 忽然失落了起来。

而 Louis 的主动扫除了她的失落。Louis 说这是她一个人的公寓，然后在打开门的瞬间就将 Harry 扑倒在客厅的地板上。掀起 Harry 的短裙，要 Harry 张开腿，接着 Louis 坐在 Harry 下身前，卷起自己的丝绸裙底，没有褪下丁字裤，她将 Harry 的右腿扣在她的左腿下，同时自己的右腿垫在 Harry 的左腿下方，让她们的下身交叉紧扣，两人渗水的阴部相叠。双臂撑在身后，Louis 缓缓动起她的下身来，让她们的阴唇一下一下地摩擦。看到仰躺在地的 Harry 跟随着她的动作也主动动起身体，Louis 想起女孩刚才说的要好好照顾她。她笑了笑，告诉 Harry 乖乖享受就可以，你湿透了的阴部已经将我照顾得很好。接着 Louis 仅用单边手臂支撑身体，她伸出另一边，掌心盖上她们私处的交合部，让掌心的纹路同时摩擦着两人的阴蒂，那让 Harry 原本低声的呻吟忽然不受控地放得响亮。而 Louis 的多重逗弄没有满足她，只是让她渴望更多，Harry 无处安放的双手拉低仍挂在她身上摇曳的吊带衫、完整地露出她饱满的胸脯。她双手扣上自己的乳房，边揉捏着它们边享受着下身来自 Louis 的淫秽的摩擦，在地上仰起头颅伸长脖颈享受眼下的极乐。

那全被 Louis 收录在眼里。她看着 Harry 曼妙的脖颈线条，罕见地在此时渴望男性的阳具。Louis 也想要拥有什么，能够捅进 Harry 的嘴巴和喉咙里，标记 Harry 的上方与下方，让她每次进食时都能想起 Louis 是怎么将那里粗暴地捅开、让 Harry 铭记她的味道。而她没有。同时她想早就有其他男人对 Harry 这么干过。Louis 瞬时不快，下身与手掌更快地摩擦 Harry 的阴道入口与阴蒂，让 Harry 低哑的声音都化得纤细。然后 Louis 突然停下。

她故作冷眼望着她们紧贴的下身，从彼此阴道里涌出的汁液不断朝对方的入口涌去。Louis 的眼神抬起朝向 Harry。她们焦急得没打开客厅的灯就倒地欢爱，现在只有透过窗户的暖色路灯洒在 Harry 的面孔上，将她粉红的面颊柔化得如面包般香甜柔软，也将她的嘴唇照得像添了一层蜂蜜般水润发亮。那让 Louis 又更想将什么东西撑开 Harry 的双唇。

“求你了，Louis……”从那嘴唇里逃出的是 Harry 弱声的哀求，她明亮的眼眸在路灯下泛起值得怜爱的光泽。同时 Harry 抚摸着胸部的一只手覆上 Louis 的手，扣进指缝间，带着 Louis 的手在她们的私处摩擦。

软声的恳求几乎正中 Louis 筑起的那道墙的唯一缺口，是她鲜有的弱点。贴着交合处的手顺着两人的动作，大拇指滑进 Harry 的阴道口，指甲白边剐蹭着 Harry 黏湿的身体内壁。在 Harry 渐响的呻吟中 Louis 重新动起了下身与紧贴阴蒂的掌心，大拇指在阴道里浅浅地抽插。没过多久 Louis 就让她身下的 Harry 达到了又一波高潮，肉壁紧紧夹着 Louis 的大拇指仿佛不愿让这堵住她洞口的东西逃跑。同时 Harry 高潮时和高潮后不自觉上下晃动的下身仍在顶撞着 Louis 的阴部，潮湿的阴毛挠过 Louis 的褶皱——让 Louis 也将抵高潮。Louis 拔出塞在 Harry 身体里的手指，她看着 Harry 那因为兴奋得弓起腰背而高挺的胸脯像点缀着两颗樱桃的奶油蛋糕。Louis 的手指揉搓着自己阴蒂在 Harry 面前手淫着渴求释放。

而 Harry 却支起身，双膝跪在 Louis 腿间，卷发埋进 Louis 的腿根。她用鼻尖将 Louis 自我抚慰的手指顶开，抬头与 Louis 对视，微微一笑，然后望着 Louis 那向她敞开的湿热的阴部，伸出鲜红的舌尖。Harry 边盯着 Louis 边给她口交，好好地照顾她，直到帮助 Louis 绷直了腿抽搐着身体抵达高潮，鲜甜的淫液喷射而出，挂在 Harry的卷翘睫毛上。

Harry 爬上 Louis 仍在起伏的身子，在要俯身亲吻时被 Louis 猛地主动拉低。她们乳房紧贴，几乎像啃咬一样的亲吻，热得 Harry 几乎要哭泣地再迎来新一番兴奋。她听到 Louis 说今晚不要走，去她卧室，并不确定 Louis 是要和她继续欢爱还是想拥抱着她睡上一觉。Harry 那时并不介意那么多。她跟着牵着她手指的 Louis 在黑暗中往前走，忽然提起手亲吻 Louis 的手背。

Louis 拾起 Harry 心中的两个选择。和她继续欢爱，她们肌肤相亲，分针走过一轮又一轮，几近天明时分；拥抱着 Harry 在她的床上睡上一觉，她的卧室与床单上满是性爱的气味，Louis 拉过想爬起身去淋浴的 Harry，脏湿的乳房与下身摩擦着 Harry 的身后，说现在唯一要做的是和我一起好好睡觉，Harry。

于是，Harry 成为了中止所有坊间关乎 Louis 的绯闻的女孩，在她们上床的三天以后——或许她们那天倒在沙发上时哪个躺地酒醉的人恰好醒来，目睹了 Harry 与 Louis 的口交。Harry 不介意那么多，课后被问到是不是和学生会主席上了，她吹着口哨耸耸肩说是啊。不是秘密，Louis 在床单上也翻着白眼说对别人承认这个没什么。然后 Harry 挥手说再见，一路哼着歌走到 Louis 的学院或者学生会找她，等她回家，她们在 Louis 的单人公寓里做饭、用餐、看书，Harry “啪”地一声合上本周的阅读作业，不说一句话头就钻到 Louis 的裙底里给她口交，开始隔着底裤，完全浸湿时再拉下它。有时 Louis 穿运动长裤，Harry 的下巴顶在她的裤裆，她抬头眨着大眼等候 Louis 的反应，那一句“Harry 你真是贪得无厌”是应许。

然而她开始介意，亲昵地趴在 Louis 的膝头上感受下巴下的热量，却没敢问我们的关系究竟是什么。唯一一个在 Harry 宿舍里的事后清晨——昨夜 Harry 告诉 Louis 我经常在这里想着你抚摸着自己，她看到那瞬的 Louis 忽然有如圣诞节收到一只狗狗礼物的小孩一般，眼眸闪亮宛若划过流星——淋浴和完成化妆的她再要爬上床，准备用钻进 Louis 颈窝的卷毛挠醒 Louis，在她睁眼的瞬间 Harry 会用鲜红的嘴唇追踪着 Louis 胸前的吻痕。左腿弯曲上床那刻，仍旧落地的右脚碰上昨夜掉落在地的 Louis 的白衬衫。Harry 拾起，拇指揭开衬衫领口，Louis 惯常留香的左颈位置，领口留着薰衣草与广藿香交叠的味道。嘴唇落上棉布前 Harry 望向床上的 Louis，睡眠时她松懈的面庞沉入 Harry 的软枕中，或许 Harry 长期留在枕头上的个人芳香今天会被 Louis 带走。她想要其他人在 Louis 身上辨识出她的气息。如果不可以，那么这个——Harry 亲吻 Louis 的领口，不久前刚抹上的丰盈膏体在 Louis 的白衬衫上留下夺目的唇形标记。然后 Harry 叠好衬衫，放在枕边，她轻手轻脚爬上床，照她原本的预期，卷发钻入 Louis 的颈窝，红唇印在 Louis 乳房上的吻痕前，边吻边说 Lou 该起床了。她想 Louis 会不会生气，她还没看过 Louis 生气，但 Harry 听着 Louis 挣扎着要清醒时发出的无意义软性音节，她想或许生气的 Louis 也和所有人一样，哄哄就好。

好了，我们都知道你和 Louis 滚上床了，但你们的关系到底是什么？我们看到她今天衬衫下的唇印了，色号和你嘴唇上的同一个没错。他们问。Harry 紧咬纸吸管，说她也不知道。身边的朋友戳她的胳膊肘，说别忘了 Louis 很难对付，她似乎没和谁交往过，她把很多人弄哭。你说不定会是下一个，可怜的 Harry。

对，Harry 是可怜的下一个。她被 Louis 弄哭了，就在那晚。不，其实在每一次她们的相处中她都会被 Louis 弄哭，只不过全是高潮时狂喜的眼泪。紧缩眉头的 Louis 说你的宿舍太小，晚上还是去我的公寓。她们在附近吃了晚餐，到家后 Louis靠在沙发上忙碌于处理学生会事务，笔记本电脑枕着的是 Harry 的背部。她就这么趴在 Louis 的大腿上，什么也不干，没有口交也没有手指在大腿上的挑逗，只是盯着沙发上的灰尘发呆，同时聆听耳后的噼啪键盘声。

安静得出奇的 Harry 使 Louis 感到意外。她轻咳两声，打字声中止，手指覆在键盘上，想了一会，摸上 Harry 的头颅。

Louis 想要探测 Harry 的想法，或情绪，你在想什么，是不是不想留在这里，觉得很无聊，她开口却说成“在我衬衫上偷偷留唇印，真不成熟，Harry”。她今天一直想说的——不是想说 Harry 不成熟，而是关于那个领口下的唇印。

Harry 没有回答，向下面对沙发的面孔侧向了 Louis，水润的大眼睛像在酝酿一场哭泣。她盯着 Louis，嘴唇微张滑出轻质的声音，“我想……”，Harry 没说完，又换了另一个句子开端，“我们……”，但她仍旧没说完，把尾音拉得足够长，渐弱，然后又把头转了过去。

Louis 知道 Harry 要说什么。她不是第一个闪着眼里的光、抓取微渺希望的女孩，抓取可以与 Louis 建立一段正式关系的希望。Harry 会知道在她之前有多少个前身、失败的前身吗？看着在静默中玩弄自己卷曲发尾的 Harry，Louis 想她一定知道。但 Harry 或许觉得自己是那个特别的，有望成功的。所以她还是开口想问。但所有失败的人都是：认为自己是特别的那一个。

而你确实是特别的——这是 Louis 没和 Harry 坦白的真实。所有人，她们或他们，只能躺在 Louis 的或酒店的床单上，在 Louis 事后要下床淋浴时畏惧地用指腹触碰她的腰窝，发出那个疑问。只有 Harry，是趴在她大腿上的那一个，陷进她家沙发的那一个，聆听她敲字声的那一个，滑入她平常生活的那一个。你是唯一的缺口。

手指滑进 Harry 裙底下时 Louis 知道自己做错了，至少，是对 Harry 的疑问的错误的应答。她将 Harry 的蕾丝内裤拨到一边，接着指头就撑进干涩的阴道口，同时另一手仍在笔记本电脑的触控板上滑动。Louis 一边亵玩着 Harry 的下身，一边忙于她的事务。那会让她看起来不尽人情、只是想把 Harry 当作某种肉体交欢用的玩物吗？——Louis 倒希望 Harry 会这么想。Harry 一定要知道，Louis 没有那么好。不，她不是坏人，自我评价，她只是不能归入“好人”的范畴。不是 Harry 这样的女孩所期待的女朋友。她抱持着理想要在 Louis 这里听到浪漫主义的一首诗，而 Louis 却只会冷着声音说你真不成熟。

摸清楚 Harry 的每一个敏感点、每一个让她兴奋的行为，分神的 Louis 也能用手指迅速将 Harry 送上高潮。太过了，她想 Harry 的下身会发疼，在往后的两三天指不定还会隐隐提醒她 Louis 的暴戾。Harry 的泪都积上了她的沙发。在 Louis 的抽插中她咬着嘴唇不发出一声指向疼痛的叫喊，直到高潮的抽搐逼迫她松开牙关用声音泄露她的崩溃。

在高潮的尾巴，Harry 最后喊着 Louis 的名字，像在求饶，身体与情感意义上。然后她趴在 Louis 的腿上劫后余生，等待平静的重归。看着 Harry 的手指在沙发上抓出的抓痕，Louis 猛地烦躁，她决不该对 Harry 这样。她应该给她，甜的，轻拍着她的臀部那是一种调皮的称赞，同时赞许 Harry 那个不乖的唇印，告知 Harry 她享受着这样被占有的标记。对， Harry，你占有了我。

而她没有，她一直只是给 Harry 烟味的。Louis 推开 Harry——上帝，好在她的这个动作还无意识保留了一点从她真实意志里汲取的柔情——说她烟瘾要犯，抓起桌上的烟盒和打火机跑到卧室的阳台，她关上了卧室的门。不能在客厅的阳台，那里离 Harry 太近，她不想听到 Harry 接下来的任何行动在她身后警示着她是怎么伤害了 Harry。

抽完两根烟，Louis 走回室内。走出通往客厅的走廊前她犹豫过数秒。如果在沙发上没有发现 Harry 那么 Louis 想她们完了，但这是她想要的。虽然她想她们从来没有一个起点一个开始。额头贴着墙，Louis 的眼睛探出墙壁转角。Harry 还在那里，有点好笑地裸露着她的屁股，趴在沙发上枕着自己的手臂睡着，脸颊上挂着半干的泪痕。她完全像，在贝壳和珍珠泡沫里诞生的公主，该是被奶油般甜腻的溺爱所包围的，而不是这样，一个人蜷缩在冰凉的沙发上。

而这也是另一个 Louis 想要的选项——她不想要 Harry 离开。即使她知道他们的未来会乱麻般糟糕——她知道都是她自己搅的。Louis 转回卧室抱起毯子，再轻步走到长沙发边，她合拢被遗落许久已保持休眠状态的笔记本电脑，将毯子披在 Harry 身上——她闻起来仍旧是一股性爱的味道——然后小心地坐在 Harry 的头边。沙发的忽然下沉引得睡梦中的 Harry 皱眉嘟囔出声，随后她又卷回梦中发出小小的鼾声。

Louis 几乎看了 Harry 一夜，除却那些她以为 Harry 要惊醒的时分，不想四目相对的 Louis 撇过眼神——那就是让“完全”变为“几乎”的杂碎瞬间。而 Harry 没有夜半惊醒，她不知道 Louis 在她身边静坐了一夜，盘起的膝盖骨滑过她的卷发，好像这是另一种将 Harry 枕在她腿上的形式。

已经摸索出 Harry 的常规自然醒时分，Louis 在分针即将走过那刻前，简单洗漱后背包离开。板鞋跨出门半步时她退回公寓，从衣柜里翻出勉强适合 Harry 尺寸的 T 恤和宽松运动裤，叠放在沙发上 Harry 的脑袋边。至少不要让 Harry 糟糕地穿着那铭刻昨夜记忆的裙子过新的一天。

后来 Louis 在走廊上发现 Harry 仍穿着昨天的裙子，她远远地望着她，依旧能够辨认。

那些传言该停下了，Louis 想。再没有什么 Harry 跑到她的教室外耐心等候的时分，没有明目张胆地两人走进同一个隔间然后锁上门，也没有匍匐在衬衫领口下的唇印。她们在长廊相遇时只是简单地让衣袖滑过，与之前的黏腻对比起来显得残酷，所有人都懂得那代表着什么。Louis 在交叉点后的五码处转头望向 Harry，对方没有停下，笔直向前走，边走边和身边的朋友挥舞着双手在说什么。

她轻松地想，Harry 放下她了。那么她也可以心安、稍微心安地再寻找别人，一个不会让她留情的新对象——Louis 在圣诞假前的派对上遇到，看上去和她一样复杂世故，似乎会将所有床事以一种简洁不带感情的方式运作，符合她的心意。

而在公寓楼下，她们碰上了 Harry。Louis 明明记得 Harry 也在派对上，她们相视过，不知道她什么时候溜走然后跑到了 Louis 家前，在午夜的飘雪中提着一个纸袋鼻头发红地傻傻等候。然后你看到我和别人在一起，Harry，这就是你想看到的吗，我真的不值得你的等待。Louis 想。被她带回家的女孩站在她的身后，Harry 站在另一端。Louis 听到身后的人问 Louis 这是你的女友么，我不介意一场三人行。那让 Louis 恼怒。她根本不会与谁分享 Harry。

然后她扭头让那女孩离开。察觉到眼下微妙气氛的对方也不做反抗，从手拿包里拿出一支口红，旋转出膏体，在 Louis 大衣下裸露的锁骨上留下她的电话号码，最后印上她的嘴唇，要 Louis 若是反悔记得打电话给她。

只剩她们二人时，Harry 松开在冷夜中仿佛带霜了的嘴唇问：“你应该打电话给她，我只是跑来送个东西。”

“不要谈她，Harry。”Louis 说。

“好，好。”但是 Harry 的动作紧张混乱，提着纸袋的手差点松开了提绳。

她迈着谨慎步伐，走到 Louis 面前，雪在她的鞋跟下碎出酸冷的微响。Harry 朝 Louis 伸过手，她说，这是她很早前就准备好的生日礼物——Louis 不知道 Harry 从哪儿得知她的生日的——生日快乐，圣诞快乐，新年快乐，Louis。我不知道还能把它给谁，我想还是给你更好。很蠢，你将要说我不成熟，但是我希望你会收下。

Louis 的手伸进纸袋，摸出一个方形纸盒，上面印着，“蜡烛”，下一行，“THIS SMELLS LIKE MY VAGINA”——她知道这玩意儿，定做的香烛，定制它让它闻起来像谁下身的味道，蠢透了——再下一行，“H for L”。

该说谢谢，或者，别的——Louis 想 Harry 是来要一个重归于好，而不只是给你的礼物我无法送给别人、我还是想给你好。然而，Harry，看看吧，我真的不是什么好人，控制与占有的欲望燃烧得过于强烈，让我愚蠢地在这种时候也只会嫉妒与妒忌。

“所以你让别人……”

“……只是收集了点液体，然后，送过去。”Harry 打断她。她的鞋尖在雪地里小小打转，低下的面庞微微发红，仿佛在期待着什么。

在期待着什么？而 Louis 没给 Harry 她所期待的：说我喜欢这份礼物，我很抱歉之前对你很差劲，接着是在寒风里浪漫地表白，以《BJ 单身日记》形式的在飘雪中谁将谁拥进大衣里。

不会。

Louis 将香烛放回纸袋，说：“谢谢你，Harry，圣诞快乐。虽然我不确定这是不是一份好礼物。”

她转身走进公寓大厅。

Harry 几乎能想象 Louis 拆穿她谎言时的模样：以脾气她会摔碎香烛杯，但她是否愿意腾出她的时间与精力为 Harry 扫净地上的玻璃碎片，Harry 想答案是不，Louis 不会，所以她只会把香烛连带纸盒与纸袋丢进最近的垃圾桶。她会看印在香烛玻璃杯底上的生产日期是今日，不是 Harry 自称的很久以前、在她们沉默以前。它只是 Harry 临时找来的实体借口，她昨天才跑到店里说她要这个，加钱加急。在去派对前，她开车绕道至门店取刚出炉的香烛，她盯了 Louis 一晚上也没敢走到她身边。终于，在勇气鼓起的第二秒，刚抬起腿要向前迈出步伐的 Harry 却看到 Louis 搂低新认识的女孩，贴着对方的耳朵，从嘴唇蹿出的气流与言语让对方耳廓发红，然后她们搂着腰离开。

正确的做法是让 Louis 拥有一个她想拥有的夜晚。Harry 几乎可以想象，在 Louis 床单上展开四肢的陌生女孩会如何被 Louis 用那美妙的折磨送上尖叫的高潮。Louis 会不会舔着女孩高潮时微微跳动的湿滑阴部称呼她“Kitten”，就像她称呼 Harry 那样？Harry 想 Louis 会的，毕竟她，Harry，绝不是什么特别的一个。

可是 Harry 怀抱着那缕希望与勇气。她还是想打断她们今夜的可能。她成功了，Louis 冷声驱走了那女孩，同时也冷声收下她的礼物，说她不确定那是否是份好礼物——Harry 知道 Louis 不喜欢。Louis 会在进家以后径直走到垃圾桶边丢掉它。这是它应得的下场，Harry 想她应该搜寻个更好的借口，比如在 Louis 喜欢的二手古着店寻找一件 T 恤衫。但是她喜欢那些在实际与人际交往中毫无作用的玩意，正如她坚信所有浪漫的幻想可以不合理、但是它必然有坚定存在她脑海里的理由与意义。她路过橱窗时遇到了它，下一瞬想到了 Louis，她想把它给 Louis，所以 Harry 头脑一热，她找了这个糟糕的借口，它将要被遗弃在废物中。

而 Harry 走上前，在刚走上楼梯的 Louis 身后牵住她宽大的大衣衣袖。至少要在 Louis 那儿留一个纪念物，她想要 Louis 想起她，即使这个“想起”并无实际层面的意义，Harry 并不要任何这个“想起”会牵出任何可能。她只是要 Louis 会想起她记得她。

“Louis，请不要丢掉它……”Harry 说。

站在低一级台阶上的她抬头，睹到 Louis 胸口纹身上用口红写下的电话号码，Harry 想问你会不会打电话给她。而她没有资格，她的资格是围绕着 Louis 手指提着的纸袋里的小东西展开话题。

她补充一句：“我知道你不喜欢它，但是请让它留在你家，Louis。”卑微得 Harry 想跑出建筑在雪天里抓着自己的皮肤喊叫。她没必要这样。明明可以甩开 Louis 的手，随便走进一家酒吧去寻找比 Louis 更漂亮的女孩，没有人会拒绝她。

而 Harry 让在 Louis 面前总是展露的卑微继续下沉。

“虽然我知道你不在乎。”她说。

仍然有脆弱和自尊守在 Harry 心中。坦白她知道 Louis 不会在乎以后，Harry 双手插进口袋转身决意离开，难以容忍自己再忍受 Louis 下一步对她的要求即将做出的评价。她知道，会不如她的心意，酸苦就是 Louis 的作风。

盛满怒意的“Fuck”在脑后响起时，Harry 更加快了步伐。紧凑的鞋跟声在她耳边嗡嗡作响，像是此刻她能听到的唯一声音，乃至掩盖了紧随在其后 Louis 字字清晰吐出的“你根本不知道，我在乎着你，Harry”。

跟在她身后的 Louis 拽住她的手腕，礼物纸袋的提绳卡在她们皮肤之间。鞋跟声中止，Harry 转过头，她湿润的睫毛遇上 Louis 怒意的眼睛时塌下。Harry 撇开眼神，听 Louis 重复刚才被遮盖的句子。我在乎着你，Harry。

扣在 Harry 手腕上的手加大力度，再多一点就接近于掐着它。

“我才不会扔掉它。”Louis 继续说，“我会点燃这好笑的蜡烛，然后闻着这个味道想着你自慰。我不喜欢它是因为我想到别人闻到了你的气味——这让我愤怒，你知道么？

“你看，我很糟糕，Harry。我的潜意识总是不自觉思考伤害你的方式，好像我不知道怎么对你好。而你需要的是一个能对你好的人。”

她的手指松开 Harry 的手腕，双手试探着捧起 Harry 的下巴。Louis 观察到 Harry 嘴角被抹花的口红，她用指甲抹去晕出唇线的色彩，抬起睫毛看到泪珠即将从 Harry 的眼角溢出，于是 Louis 继续说，边说边触碰着 Harry 的唇纹，说她不想伤害她，所以她回避她。我不是会对你好的人，真的，Harry，我没有什么甜的东西可以给予你。同时 Louis 却用嘴唇替代自己的手指，贴上 Harry 的。

她仅仅让嘴唇在 Harry 的唇上摩擦，牛血的黑红和 Harry 的肉粉交融。头颅侧偏找寻更好的角度时咸涩的泪水滑进她们的唇间。

于是，Louis 松开 Harry 的嘴唇，额头抵在她委屈的眉毛上。

“可是，上帝，你一掉眼泪我就心软，好像是一种施加在我身上的惩罚，逼迫着我的计划跪下忏悔。就像现在，我根本不该留下你，可是你不知道我多想叫你留下。”

说话时她们的嘴唇偶尔相蹭。语音落下的同时 Louis 凑上前，给予 Harry 又一个吻。最后一个。她不能给 Harry 再多的了，否则她会给予 Harry 更多。而 Harry 的长臂牢牢牵制住她的腰身，断绝 Louis 转身回避的可能。

“要求我，Lou，要求我留下来，Lou。”Harry 说。

她弯腰让脑袋钻进 Louis 的颈窝，嗅到那儿熟悉的气味，冷冽深处埋藏细嗅才能捉到的柔软。她感觉到 Louis 的双手穿过大衣，谨慎地抚上她的腰侧。Louis 的声音忽然压得微小而软绵，像终于愿意让埋藏已久、被伪装多时的面目萌芽。她说，留下来，Harry，我想要你留下来，我在乎着你，我真的在乎。那让 Harry 的鼻子一痒，它不自觉顶着 Louis 的脖颈，在那儿摩擦几下。

Harry 说好。她的声音几乎是眼泪的咸味。她说 Louis 我一直在乎着你，你不知道我多么在乎你，你不知道我多么在乎你会不会说出这句话。她的眼泪滑上 Louis 的锁骨，一路往下，在身体摩擦中 Louis 胸口上的电话号码被擦花。Harry 想她终于可以放心 Louis 不会打电话给那个女孩，她的哭声开始在 Louis 的皮肤上流窜。瞬时她又厌恶着自己在 Louis 面前的卑微。她为什么要这样？但此刻她无法在这个问题上纠缠，她只想埋进 Louis 的颈窝里，继续听 Louis 说，我在乎你。她只想因此而放声大哭。

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this shit.


End file.
